


Saving Jack, So Jack Can Save The World

by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Torchwood Novel: The Twilight Streets, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft/pseuds/TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto sits with his back to the warehouse wall. He has been there for 2 weeks, 4 days and about 7 hours. His friends have turned against him, imprisoned Jack... his Jack and used him to fuel the empire. Gwen is lost to the light but busy giving birth and Rhys... Rhys does everything he can to help Ianto. Because he is all that's left. He has to save Jack, so Jack can save the world. <br/>Set during the alternate story line in the Novel: The Twilight streets. Spoilers for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Jack, So Jack Can Save The World

Ianto sat with his back to the warehouse wall. He had been there for 2 weeks, 4 days and about 7 hours. Rhys phoned in about 20 minutes ago, telling him Gwen was about to go to the hospital, and to wait for his go ahead. So Ianto sat. 

In this warehouse.

Alone.

He had a bag full of guns; hand guns, machine guns… guns. And he was fiddling with the safety on his old gun from Torchwood. It was his favourite gun, always had been. And it felt right to fight his way with his most prized weapon. He let his thoughts drift to Tosh and Owen and Gwen and Rhys. His old friends, his old family. How they had been taken from him. How he desperately wished they hadn’t 

There was a draft coming from somewhere and if Ianto wasn’t about to leave, he might have one day made some changes to this old dump. Fixed up that back wall, got a sofa, an old stove, maybe even a few lights. But he knew this was temporary. His fucking life was temporary. 

Jack

Ianto reminded himself

This was all for Jack.

To save Jack, so Jack could save the world.

Save the bloody world from the people who were meant to be protecting it. 

The vibration in his pocket drew him from his thoughts. 

“What do you want Williams?”

He asked down the phone. No hello. They were past that now. 

He listened to Rhys’s reply and hung up the phone. The last time he would ever talk to him…

Ianto stood up, shaking the ache from his bones and picked up the bag. He took one last deep breath of the dingy air and sighed. Time to go. Now or bloody never.

The streets of Cardiff were quiet this time of day, with everyone at the new Torchwood base for the opening. So Ianto walked through town without much trouble. 

Eventually he saw the crowd, and behind that, the tower. His phone buzzed again. He picked it up and looked, allowing himself the smallest smile.

A boy. Named him Jack. –RW

The smile was gone in an instant as Ianto heard the crowd cheering. 

It was happening now, really happening.

Ianto stepped forward towards the crowd and glanced back once at the shadow of his city, soon to be free of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, drop me and comment and all that. Team of Twelve is coming, but n a brief pause while I get my exams out of the way. Only 11 left!


End file.
